¿Reversal?
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Jaune Arc siempre es un personaje importante en todas las realidades de Remnant, por eso mismo los dioses decidieron darle un premio, es una pena que nunca hayan entendido a los humanos.
1. Capítulo 01

Diclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**¿Reversal?**

_Jaune: Pensamiento_

_**Jaune: Recuerdo**_

**Capítulo 01:**

Jaune estaba completamente confundido, por alguna razón su padre luego de verlo de salir de la ducha se había quedado totalmente horrorizado y sus hermanas, su madre incluida, se habían cubierto los ojos inmediatamente al verlo, para luego ser agarrado de la muñeca por su padre llevándolo a la cocina, donde desde hace muchos minutos le había estado regañando.

-...y por eso no puedes estar mostrando tu pecho descubierto, se que son tus hermanas pero solo puedes descubrirte así en tu noche de bodas y con la mujer que ames-

El joven Arc siguió mirando a su padre sin entender todo el sermón que había recibido, atinando a solo expresar su confusión - ¿eh?

Y pensar que el día había empezado tan bien.

* * *

**Madrugada en la residencia Arc**

Jaune no había podido dormir en toda la noche, después de todo hoy era el día que iba a ejecutar su plan, escabullirse de su casa, tomar la reliquia familiar Crocea Mors, y embarcarse en su viaje hacia Vale con esperanzas de poder asistir a Beacon, lo que no esperaba el joven Arc es que su padre entrara a su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

\- hoy es el gran día mi caballero- ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo, manteniendo su sonrisa - ahora porque no vas a tomarte una ducha antes de tu fiesta de despedida - mandándole un guiño - te esperamos en el comedor - saliendo nuevamente.

Sin embargo Jaune realmente solo había escuchado la primera parte, ya que su mente se enfoco en algo que jamás creía iba a ver en toda su vida - _¿desde cuándo papá usa un delantal?_

Lo que no sabía el Arc, es que de ahí para adelante el día solo continuaría siendo aun más raro.

Jaune no sabe cuánto tiempo se quedo mirando la puerta de su habitación, pero felizmente su mente le proporciono un pedazo de información que no había notado al principio, si su padre estaba despierto, ¿cómo es que se escabulliría de su hogar? haciendo lo que por lo generalmente hacía cuando algo no salía como quería, gritar - ¡NOOOOO!

Lo que no se espero fue que con su grito dos de sus hermanas mayores entraran rápidamente blandiendo sus armas mientras cada una tenían expresiones que prometían una muerte dolorosa a quien sea hubiera perturbado a su querido hermano.

-Olivia, rápido asegúrate que Jaune esté bien- ordenando a la segunda mujer mientras corría hacia la ventana de la habitación al ver que nadie estaba adentro.

Olivia por su parte rápidamente se acerco a su sorprendido hermano, cogiéndole de la mano - tranquilo Jaune, ahora que estemos aquí no te pasara nada - volviendo su atención a la mayor que aún está observando por la ventana - ¿pudiste ver quien fue esta vez?

-por desgracia no, pero por lo menos parece que no causara problemas por hoy- revolviéndose los cabellos mientras se acercaba donde estaban sus dos hermanos - Jaune, siento no haber podido atraparla, ¿pero me podrías decir quien fue esta vez?

-...¿qué?-

-Creo que sigue en Shock Bianca- mirando a su hermano preocupada - ¿no trato de forzarte verdad Jaune?

_-¿qué sucede aquí? ¿forzarme? ¿forzarme a qué?_\- no pudiendo dar ni pies y cabeza a lo que sucedía.

-¿no intentaron besarte sin tu permiso nuevamente verdad Jaune?- siendo esta vez la que preguntara preocupada su hermana mayor Bianca.

Ante la mención de un beso, el menor de los Arc no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero al ver que sus hermanas aun esperaban una respuesta apresurándose a negar rápidamente con su cabeza.

Al ver que no había pasado nada grave, y solo un susto, las mayores se tranquilizaron enormemente - que bueno que no haya sido nada grave Jaune.

-es verdad, aunque esto no puede hacer más que preocuparnos- dejando ver en sus ojos que realmente estaba preocupada por su hermano menor - realmente hubiéramos deseado que siguieras los pasos de papá, consiguiéndote una buena mujer como mamá y dedicarte al hogar, ser un esposo de casa.

-...- realmente Jaune no sabía que responder a esa declaración, desde la visita de su padre nada tenía sentido.

-Mi amiga Carla me advirtió que ahora los jovencitos son mas aventureros, prefiriendo arriesgarse tontamente como huntmans - suspirando con pesar al recordar esa conversación - extraño los días cuando nosotras éramos las únicas que se ponían en peligro.

-Yo igual Bianca- levantándose finalmente para revolver los cabellos de Jaune cariñosamente - aunque sea prométenos que si alguna pervertida trata de sobrepasarte contigo en Beacon, no dudaras en llamar a una profesora lo más rápido posible.

Asintiendo tontamente ante lo ridículo de la conversación y viendo como nuevamente se encontraba a solas en su habitación, ya que sus hermanas estaban contentas con su respuesta, y saliendo pero no sin antes recordarle que la familia aun le esperaban en el comedor. Jaune sentía como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida, para a los segundos notar un pequeño detalle - _esperen...¡¿BEACON?!_

Jaune simplemente ya no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso su familia estaba de acuerdo con que asistiera a la famosa academia? ¿pero cómo era eso posible? si él nunca había recibido ningún entrenamiento y por consiguiente nunca había recibido la carta de aceptación de Beacon.

Sintiendo como una intensa jaqueca empezaba a formarse, el joven Arc decidió que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta si se quedaba en su habitación, además si su familia realmente estaba a favor de que asistiera a Beacon, mejor ¿Verdad?...¿Verdad?

Al parece no, ya que otro incidente ridículo ahora sucedía, ya que al parecer salir de la ducha en solo jeans ya no era aceptable en la familia Arc, si la expresión de toda su familia era un indicativo de esto.

* * *

**Tiempo actual**

Luego del confuso sermón de su padre, Jaune finalmente podía tener su famosa fiesta de despedida, donde notó otra irregularidad con su día a día común.

Veran, la familia Arc es una familia muy tradicionalista, con sus propias tradiciones que nunca cambiaban, y una de ellas era que la cabeza de la familia siempre tomaba el sitio principal en la mesa. Por lo cual Jaune miraba extrañado como el lugar que desde tenía memoria lo había ocupado su padre, ahora lo ocupaba su madre.

-Jaune, ¿podrías explicarme que fue lo que sucedió esta mañana?- mirando directamente a los ojos a su único hijo varón, pasando varios segundos sin recibir respuesta alguna, haciéndole suspirar cansadamente - Jaune, eres mi único hijo varón, tienes que aprender a actuar más recatadamente.

-...lo siento mamá- y no, la verdad no lo sentía, pero mejor no hacer enojar más a su madre.

-me alegra ver que estés arrepentido sin embargo me temo que no puedo arriesgarme a que estés así de vulnerable fuera de nuestra supervisión, después de todo la jovencitas de tu edad se dejan llevar por sus hormonas y no me gustaría que ocurrieran incidentes - volviendo su vista hacia su hija mayor, cual rápidamente se excuso de la mesa - eres un jovencito muy atractivo Jaune, por eso he decidido hacer caso a la petición de tu hermanas.

_-¿Que petición?-_ viendo confundido como todas sus hermanas sonreían complacidas consigo mismas, y como su padre miraba molesto a su madre.

-querida, no me dijiste que dejaríamos que Jaune decidiera que vestir para Beacon-

Y para sorpresa del joven, ver como su madre rápidamente desviaba la mirada nerviosamente - emmm,...lo sé querido, ¿pero porque no esperamos que Jaune de su opinión? - mirando a cualquier parte menos a la mirada de molestia de su esposo.

Y Jaune no tuvo que esperar tanto para ver a lo que se refería su familia, no pudiendo evitar alzar una ceja - ¿quieren que use un poncho? - mirando el artículo de ropa, un sencillo poncho blanco con el símbolo de su familia a los lados, y siendo sincero no le veía nada de malo, es más si le ayudaba a cubrirse mejor despues de todo nunca había estado muy feliz con su estado físico.

-Se que para un joven de tu edad, usar algo así no es tan...-

-claro, no le veo el problema- y parpadeando un par de veces al ver como todos se le quedaban mirando mudos - ¿qué?

-¿estás seguro hijo?- hablando finalmente su padre - ayer me dijiste...- pero no continuando al ver como su hijo solo ladeaba la cabeza en confusión - supongo que no hay problema.

A partir de ahí la celebración continuo sin ningún contratiempo, aunque Jaune aun podía observar ligeros cambios entre la interacción familiar que el conocía y la que ahora presenciaba. Como por ejemplo la actitud de algunas de sus hermanas, actuaban menos reservadas ¿tal vez? aunque fuera de esos detalles el tiempo paso volando, y ahora Jaune se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, en compañía de toda su familia, y con el taxi que lo iba a llevar al aeropuerto esperándolo.

-Jaune-

-¿Papá?- viendo como su padre se acercaba para agachar su cabeza poniendola al lado de su oido.

-se que tu madre no quiere exponerte tanto, pero yo también tuve tu edad y no siempre podemos contar con que las chicas tomen la iniciativa, por eso te he dejado un pequeño regalo en tu equipaje - susurrándole para luego separarse un poco, y dándole un fuerte abrazo - cuídate Jaune - mandándole un guiño para luego volver al lado de su esposa.

-si claro, gracias papá- despidiéndose de su familia para luego abordar el taxi, perdiéndose de la vista de todos en pocos minutos.

-espero que todo le salga bien en Beacon, ¿verdad querido? - dijo la matriarca de la familia con una sonrisa, cual no le duro mucho al ver como su esposo simplemente alzaba una ceja entrando de nuevo a la casa en silencio - querido, ¿no estarás molesto? - siguiendo a su esposo a paso rápido - por favor dime que no estás molesto.

* * *

Varias horas después Jaune se encontraba caminando por las calles de Vale, finalmente no pudiendo negar lo que había tratado de negar todo el día aunque realmente lo intentaba - _esto no es mi Remnant ¿verdad?_ \- y como llego a esa conclusión, ¿fuera de lo que vivió en su hogar?.

Pues, varias cosas la verdad, como por ejemplo como la mayoría de deportes en los que solía ver que jugaran hombres ahora lo hacían mujeres, o como ahora los hombres ahora eran aparentemente mas...¿fashion?, y como olvidar las tonterías que por lo general estaba asociadas con los jóvenes ahora lo veía en mujeres, viviendo una de ellas varias veces para su vergüenza hace poco; después de todo no todos los días varios grupos de mujeres le gritaban piropos desde el otro lado de la acera.

Jaune no se consideraba físicamente atractivo, por lo que realmente no sabía como lidiar con la atención que ahora estaba recibiendo. Por lo que no lo pensó dos veces en buscar refugio en la primera tienda que vio, siendo esta una de dust. Sintiéndose aliviado al ver que solo habían dos personas dentro, el dueño y una jovencita. Saludando al dueño para luego aparentar que revisaba la gran colección de rifles en uno de los escaparates, mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios.

Mientras tanto a unos pasos de él la otra cliente, Ruby Rose, había notado rápidamente su presencia y siendo la hija de Summer Rose hay que decir que la menor había heredado de su madre su debilidad por los jóvenes rubios - _oh dios, acaso este es el destino_ \- no pudiendo quitar su vista del joven, y viendo con temor como parecía que lo que fuera que el joven había estado haciendo ya había terminado porque empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta - _no, no Ruby, no puedes dejar que se vaya, ¡piensa que haría mamá!_

_**Recuerda Ruby, lo único que necesitas para impresionar a los chicos es...¡confianza en ti misma! "insertar la patentada sonrisa Rose"**_

Y no pensándolo dos veces para usar su semblance y ponerse delante del sorprendido rubio - ¡hola, me llamo Ruby Rose! - y tratando de imitar lo mejor posible la sonrisa de su madre.

-¿eh?-

-emmm, ummmm, y...y ¿vienes aquí seguido?-

-no...la verdad es que acabo de llegar a Vale- respondió el Arc aun no saliendo de su asombro por la repentina aparición de la menor.

-...¿enserio?- viendo como el joven simplemente asentía - ¿cool_?...¡oh no! ¡¿no se me ocurre que mas decir?! ¡piensa Ruby! ¡¿qué haría Yang?!_

_**Si realmente quieres captar la atención de un chico, solo acorrálalo contra una pared y susúrrale lo interesada que estas en él al oído "insertar patentada sonrisa Branwen"**_

Buscando frenéticamente una pared en la tienda y encontrándola a los pocos segundos para tomar la manga del joven - emm, crees que podrías recostarte en la pared...¿por favor?

-...claro- después de todo la menor se lo pidió amablemente, que daño podría hacer...y viendo totalmente confundido como es que la menor ponía sus brazos alrededor de él efectivamente no dejándole forma de salir, manteniéndose en esa posición por varios segundos para su enorme confusión -...¿estás bien Ruby?

-...¿podrías agachart...- y no terminando lo que iba decir al escuchar un fuerte risa que provenía de la puerta de la tienda.

-Dios, nunca me había reído tanto-

Ambos jóvenes vieron que el dueño de la risa se trataba de un hombre con sacón blanco, el cual aun se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-por hacerme reír, les permitiré que se vayan- volviéndose a sus secuaces, un grupo de mujeres vestidas en traje y que usaban lentes oscuros - ignoren a los tortolos y cojan todo el dust que puedan - para luego salir tranquilamente de la tienda, obviamente esperando ningún tipo de problema.

-...Ruby, creo que están asaltando la tienda- dejando ver lo obvio, al ver como efectivamente las delincuentes les ignoraban para proceder a empezar a coger todo el dust que encontraban - creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

-¡no!- sorprendiendo a gran medida al joven Arc - _¡esta es mi oportunidad!_ \- formulando un plan que seguramente sorprendería al rubio.

-pero Ruby...-

-¡no!- diciendo nuevamente para sacar su arma, Crecent Rose - ¡es el deber de toda caballero el de mantener a salvo al príncipe! - mandándole una rápida sonrisa al estupefacto Arc - ¡solo obsérvame! - y lanzando contra las delincuentes.

-...- Jaune francamente empezaba a aburrirse de su situación actual.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

Jaune al final había decidido hacerle caso a la pequeña, y si era sincero había quedado impresionado de la habilidad con la que esta había combatido contra las malhechoras, notando la notable diferencia entre sus habilidades.

Suspirando para sí mientras observaba el paisaje a través del enorme vidrio de la aeronave, cual en pocos minutos le llevaría al campus de Beacon, y ahora que hablaba de la aeronave al parecer su yo de esta realidad no padecía de su horrible mareo a viajar en dichas maquinas, algo de lo que estaba absolutamente agradecido - algo bueno en toda esta locura por lo menos - para luego notar como alguien se sentaba a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba - hola Ruby - no sorprendiéndole en absoluto que la pequeña también se dirigía a Beacon - _después de lo que hizo ayer, era obvio._

-...hola-

Y quedándose en silencio, uno apacible para el Arc cual volvió su atención al paisaje y uno que ponía completamente nerviosa a la menor.

_-...¿enserio Ruby? ¡Solo un hola!_\- empezando a buscar en su cabeza algo de qué hablar, cuando metafóricamente hablando una bombilla se encendió, aliviando y horrorizando al mismo tiempo a la menor, después de todo nunca le había preguntado su nombre al rubio -ummmm...¿nunca me dijiste tu nombre?

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, Jaune asintido, Ruby tenía razon nunca le había dicho su nombre - me llamo Jaune Arc - extendiendo su mano a manera de saludo mientras le sonreía.

Ruby no se hizo esperar tomando la mano del mayor - Jaune...que nombre tan bonito tienes - y sonriendo para sí misma por haber logrado decir algo tan vergonzoso, ya que ella recordaba como su madre le había dicho que los chicos les gustaba que les dieran cumplidos.

-emmm ¿gracias?- rascándose la nuca nerviosamente - nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo así.

_-¡doble éxito!_\- ahora como podía continuar con su ataque, pero cualquier plan que tenía la pequeña cegadora se vino abajo cuando horrorizada escucho la voz que no quería oír en aquellos momentos.

-Wow Sis, nunca pensé que te gustaran los mayores-

Volteándose casi mecánicamente, la menor Rose vio con horror como su hermana mayor se acercaba cada vez más, su muy atractiva hermana mayor, dios ella casi tenía su propio harem cuando aun atendían en signal - _¡oh no, oh no!_ \- volviendo su vista al rubio y esperando ver como una mirada de adoración seguramente aparecería en su rostro en cualquier momento, pasando varios segundo - _en cualquier momento_ \- pasando mas segundo, y la única expresión que podía ver era una de confusión - ¿eh?

-y veo que tienes muy buenos gustos- relamiéndose los labios, para luego sentarse a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo del joven - y cómo te llamas precioso - mandándole su patentada media sonrisa Branwen.

-_ugh_\- ahora si seguramente Jaune caería rendido a los pies de Yang, volviendo su vista al suelo - _porque Yang no puede ver que yo..._

-...¿podrías mover tu mano por favor?-

Y volviéndose como un rayo a ver como Jaune no estaba embelesado, oh no, Jaune estaba avergonzado y obviamente no sabía como lidiar con su hermana, para sorpresa de ambas.

-ah, ummm, claro, lo siento- retirando su mano mientras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir.

-¿estás bien Jaune?- mirando preocupada al chico, ya que ahora podía ver claramente que él estaba incomodo, y eso era algo que Ruby definitivamente no quería.

No, Jaune no estaba bien, era la primera vez que una joven era tan directa con él y realmente no sabía cómo tomarlo, lo que ahora necesitaba era una distracción para poder calmar sus nervios, y para su suerte llego en la forma de una transmisión al lado de la aeronave, levantándose de golpe - hey, parece que la señorita tiene algo importante que decir - y sin esperar a las dos jóvenes, apresurándose en perderse en la multitud de futuros alumnos.

Ambas jóvenes por su parte se quedaron en silencio viendo como el Arc desaparecía de su vista - enserio Yang - siendo la menor la primera en hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un lado molesta.

* * *

**Varios minutos después**

-Discúlpame Sis, no sabía que ya habías separado al príncipe- disculpándose por lo que era la cuarta vez en el día ya que Yang sabía que había una de las reglas más sagradas del código de las hermanas, jamás interferir en interés de tu hermana.

Ruby sin embargo continuo ignorando a su hermana, ya que ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar a Jaune y hacerle entender que ella nunca sería como su hermana, pero claro nunca nada podía ir bien para la joven Rose.

-¡Tú!-

Reconociendo la voz, la joven se volteo inmediatamente para ver que no había sido su imaginación, atrás de ella se encontraba la aun molesta peli blanca con la que había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse - ¡oh dios, está pasando de nuevo!

-¡Tienes suerte que no hayamos sido lanzadas al lado del acantilado!-

Parpadeando un par de veces la rubia miro curiosa a su hermana y la peli blanca - ¿a qué se refiere Sis?

No prestándole mucha atención a su hermana, Ruby decidió que mejor era arreglar el malentendido con la otras joven - ¡fue un accidente! ¡fue un accidente!

La peli blanca por su parte la ignoro mostrándole rápidamente un panfleto con el título "DUST para tontos"

-¿Qué es eso?-

Ignorándola nuevamente, la peli blanca empezó con un sermón que francamente la joven Rose no podía entender por lo rápido que hablaba, para finalmente detenerse y mirándola con el ceño fruncido - ¿Realmente quieres hacer las paces conmigo?

-Absolutamente- respondió sin dudar la joven.

-Entonces lee esto y no vuelvas a hablar conmigo nunca-

-Umm, no entiendo realmente que sucede aquí, pero creo que simplemente ambas empezaron con el pie equivocado- comento finalmente Yang al realmente no entender que sucedía, pero viendo claramente que la peli blanca no se encontraba nada feliz - ¿por qué no empiezan de nuevo y tratan de ser amigas?

-Excelente idea Yang- dejando de ignorar finalmente a su hermana, para luego extender su mano hacia la peli blanca - hola Weiss, mi nombre es Ruby, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras? - sonriendo nerviosamente - podríamos ir a comprar nuestros útiles para la academia.

Weiss por su parte solo empezó a sonreír sarcásticamente - claro, y podríamos salir a hacer deporte juntas, o entrenar y hablar de los chicos que nos interesan como el alto, rubio y...- diciendo todo aquello en falseto, pero empezando a perder aquel tono al ver por fin al joven detrás de ella - principesco de ahí...

-...sabes, ¿por qué mejor no seguimos tu plan de no hablarnos nunca?- diciendo Ruby al ver a quien señalaba la heredera.

Jaune por su parte simplemente se dio media vuelta, ya demasiadas jaquecas había tenido el día de hoy para meterse en otro conflicto ajeno, no notando como la Schnee le seguía con la mirada, para luego empezar a seguirlo.

Ambos grupos sin embargo se detuvieron al ver quien subía al podio, El Director de Beacon, Ozpin. Empezando con su discurso que duro varios minutos, para luego cederle el podio a su vice rectora, la mujer que vieron en la transmisión en la aeronave.

-Esta noche se reunirán en el salón de baile- llamando la atención de cada uno de los prospectos a hunters - y mañana comenzaran con su iniciación, estén listos, pueden retirarse.

Muchos no sabían que pensar del discurso del Director, en especial Jaune, que sentía que está realmente no había puesto ningún tipo de emoción en el discurso, como que lo hubiera repetido un millón de veces, y tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la misma peli blanca de antes ahora se encontraba a su lado.

-Sabes, mi cabello es naturalmente blanco- viendo sonriente como el príncipe se volteaba a verla sorprendido.

Varios minutos más tarde Jaune se encontraba ya en su bolsa de dormir y vistiendo un pijama muy, pero muy holgado cortesía de sus hermanas aparentemente, aunque aquello no era lo que mantenía su interés en aquellos momentos, no, lo que lo hacía era algo que realmente nunca pensó ver.

Al frente de él y de varios alumnos varones, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban pasando constantemente delante de ellos, y Jaune sabía que no era coincidencia ya que si aplicaba la lógica que aun más o menos entendía, las chicas estaban haciendo lo que generalmente tratarían los chicos. Tratar de impresionarlos.

-Bueno, a los otros por lo menos- ya que a pesar que la lógica estaba revertida, él sabía que él no era particularmente atractivo, por más incidentes que había tenido antes, seguramente las chicas que lo hacían era más por costumbre que otra cosa - _aunque_ \- el joven Arc miraba curioso como la peli blanca se había unido al grupo de chicas que pasaban constantemente en frente de los chicos, aunque lo único que esta hacia era caminar, no hacer poses - _raro..._

En otro lado de la sala, las hermanas Rose también veían el espectáculo con algo de vergüenza ajena.

-Sabes Sis, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas mejor a tu príncipe-

Ruby inmediatamente se detuvo con lo que estaba haciendo, mandar mails a sus amigas en signal, mirando incrédula a su hermana mayor - ¿estás loca Yang?

-Vamos Sis, acaso no recuerdas todas las historias que Summer nos conto de como conquisto a papá- sonriendo con picardía al ver como su hermana se ponía roja como un tomate.

Y Summer definitivamente había sido bien gráfica al describir aquella etapa de su vida, y lo hacía con mucho orgullo, por más que eso siempre terminaba con ella durmiendo en el sofá por una orden de un muy avergonzado Tai.

-No pienso hacer nada de lo que hizo mamá- casi gritando, ya que ella nunca podría hacer algo así.

-Bueno sis, algo tendrás que hacer, recuerda que siempre hay competencia por los peces mas apetitosos - señalando con su pulgar una peculiar peli blanca que al parecer al fin había adquirido el valor de acercarse a su presa.

Ruby también lo vio, y aunque su reacción se hizo esperar, reacciono como su hermana esperaba. Apresurarse a donde la heredera se dirigía.

Jaune poco a poco ya empezaba a dormirse cuando unos ligeros toques en su espalda le hicieron voltearse, viendo somnoliento que se trataba de la joven Schnee - ¿Weiss?

-Hola Jaune, ¿te molestaría si durmiera aquí? - ignorando los sonidos de asombro que hacían los chicos cercanos a lo que ellos persivian una acción bien descarada.

-...claro Weiss, ponte cómoda- volviéndose nuevamente ya que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, aunque obviamente aun no había satisfecho a la joven, ya que nuevamente sintió como le tocaban la espalda - ¿sí? - y viendo como ahora una rosa era puesta en cerca a su rostro.

-una rosa para uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo el salón-

-_...¿enserio?-_ poniendo una sonrisa forzada, cual obviamente la Schnee no vio, tomando la rosa - gracias Weiss - poniéndola cerca de su bolsa de dormir - buenas... - pero teniendo que parpadear un par de veces al ver que al frente de él se encontraba en su propia bolsa de dormir la hermana menor de las Rose - ¿Ruby?

-Hola Jaune, ¿te molesta que duerma aquí?, ¿no verdad?- acercándose un poco más al joven mientras - después de todo como te dije antes, la caballero tiene que proteger al príncipe - sonriendo con felicidad al Arc.

Jaune por su parte decidió no responder, cubriéndose totalmente con su bolsa de dormir, y ignorando el grito indignación de Weiss - _no, nada está pasando, nada de nada_ \- siguiendo con ese mantra mientras ignoraba el caos que ocurría cerca de él.

* * *

**Que tal a todos, bienvenidos al final del capítulo.**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva idea mía, y como el título lo dice, es un cambio, mas específicamente en las reglas de la sociedad de remnant, aunque esta vez con un tono más cómico. Y como siempre metiendo a nuestro prota Jaune en fuera de su rango de confort.**

**Y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos esta nueva historia! :)**

**¡Bye bye!**


	2. Capítulo 02

Diclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**¿Reversal?**

_Jaune: Pensamiento_

_**Jaune: Recuerdo**_

**Capítulo 02:**

Lo primero que hizo el joven Arc al despertar fue abrir ligeramente su bolsa de dormir, después de todo lo menos que quería era lidiar primero en la mañana con Weiss, recordando claramente como la peli blanca había puesto muy claras sus intenciones el día interior.

Y no que Jaune no pudiera admitir que la Schnee era definitivamente hermosa, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, por más que todo estuviera al revés - _yo nunca hubiera actuado así con una chica que me gustara_ \- y el Arc estaba totalmente seguro de eso.

Dando un rápida mirada a sus alrededores viendo, para su alivio, que no había ninguna Schnee cerca y ahora que estaba en eso tampoco podía ver a su otra compañera de campamento, Ruby.

Levantándose mientras se sentía aliviado de por lo menos tener una mañana relativamente normal, ya que tenía asuntos más importantes de que preocuparse, como... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONIA IBA A HACER AHORA?!

Empezando a caminar en círculos mientras trataba de encontrar una solución a su gran problema, como pasar la iniciación... no eso era demasiado optimista, mejor era como no morir en la iniciación, llevándose las manos a su cabeza en desesperación - ¡Piensa Jaune, piensa!

**Jaune, no desesperes.**

Parpadeando un par de veces, el joven Arc miro confundido a sus alrededores, ya que esa voz era una muy conocida para el - ¿Papá?

**Lo que tienes que hacer es lo que hace todo Arc cuando esta sin opciones.**

-¿confianza en sí mismo?- respondiendo a la voz de su padre inseguramente.

**Dejar todo a la suerte.**

-Oh, eso- pensando que si, efectivamente esa era uno de los tantos consejos que su padre le había dado - _¿y esto es a lo que llaman revelación divina?_ \- aunque pensar en su padre como algo divino era definitivamente no lo que se relacionara con el mayor de los Arc, mas algo como un tonto con mucha suerte, si re fraseaba a su madre - aunque puede que la voz tenga razón, ¿tal vez me preocupo por nada? ¿y dejo todo al destino?

Asintiendo para sí mismo y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, después de todo no es como si todo pudiera empeorar. Dirigiéndose a su próximo destino, los casilleros donde su armadura y arma esperaban.

_-...porque tuve que abrir mi gran boca_\- mirando con recelo como justo delante de su casillero se encontraba una conocida peliblanca acompañada de una desconocida pelirroja - _tal vez si me doy media vuelta lentamente_ \- empezando a voltearse lentamente.

-¡Jaune!-

Y deteniéndose al escuchar la, muy alegre voz, de Weiss llamándolo, sintiendo el impulso de correr haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado aunque para desgracia de él, mamá Arc no había criado a un maleducado, volviéndose mientras ponía una sonrisa forzosa - hola Weiss - acercándose lentamente, sin ningún apuro.

-hola Jaune- sonriendo mientras también se acercaba al joven, pero deteniéndose al ver como su acompañante la pasaba rápidamente - ¿Pyrrha?

-hola Jaune, no pude evitar escuchar como hace poco mencionabas algo sobre el destino- dándole una mirada más crítica, para luego sonreír - ¿podría ser que era el destino de encontrarnos?

El joven Arc se paró en seco, observando a ambas jóvenes, notando como ahora la usualmente sonriente Weiss les miraba con preocupación, mas aun a la pelirroja - ummm, no estoy muy seguro a que se refiere señorita...¿Pyrrha?- dejando claro que no estaba totalmente seguro de que se refería la joven.

Sin embargo ninguna de las jovenes presto atención a ello, mas a como el joven delante de ellas parecía no reconocer a la pelirroja - Jaune, ¿acaso no sabes quién es Pyrrha? - siendo la que hablara finalmente Weiss, que por una extraña razón parecía aliviada de que el rubio no reconociera a su acompañante.

-...¿debería?-

-...no, definitivamente es muy bueno que no sepas quien es Pyrr...-

-Soy Pyrrha Nikos, la indiscutible campeona del torneo de Mistral por más de cuatro años- interrumpiendo a la peli blanca mientras le mandaba una sonrisa ganadora al Arc, para luego tomarle de la mano, confundiendo el shock del joven por haberse quedado sin palabras al estar al lado de ella - sabes Jaune, he escuchado que los equipos en Beacon son de cuatro personas, y Weiss ya me recluto, ¿no te gustaría formar parte de nuestro equipo?

-ah- parpadeando un par de veces, mientras miraba como su mano aun se encontraba sujeta por la pelirroja - bueno...

Y no teniendo oportunidad de responder al ver como Weiss tomaba del brazo de la otra joven, empezando a llevársela en sentido contrario - ¡nos vemos en a iniciación Jaune! - diciendo mientras rápidamente se perdían de la vista del Arc.

Jaune por su parte se quedo observando por varios minutos por donde habían desaparecido ambas jóvenes, para luego suspirar - _y parecía tan normal_ \- abriendo el casillero donde se encontraban su armadura y arma.

Notando rápidamente dos cosas, esa no era Crocea Mors y su armadura, llevándose sus manos a su rostro -...debes estar bromeando.

* * *

Varios minutos después en el acantilado, varias personas esperaban la aparición del último participante.

-Espero que este no sea el comienzo de otro accidente como el de Julius Arc- dando una mirada a su scroll mientras se debatía si debía llamar a las autoridades solo por precaución.

Glynda volvió su vista a su propia Scroll - Director, el joven Arc acaba de salir de los vestidores, no debe tardar en llegar.

Ozpin se detuvo en observar su propia Scroll para alzar una ceja hacia su vice directora - ¿y cómo sabes eso Glynda?

-Julius me pidió de favor que - pero rápidamente deteniéndose al darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta, tosiendo en su puño para disimular - quiero decir, Port me informo hace poco que el joven Arc había sido el último en salir de los vestidores.

-...Glynda sabes que Jeanne nunca ha estado muy feliz que mantengas contacto con tu antiguo profesor, un profesor que cabe recalcar ahora es su esposo-

-ella no se lo merece- diciendo entre dientes, mientras su rostro tomaba una clara expresión de molestia.

Ozpin suspiro para sí, ya que él sabía claramente lo que intentaba su vice directora, y si tuviera que opinar de una forma admiraba a su vice directora, no cualquiera chocaba cabezas contra Jeanne Arc -¿ummm?

Volviéndose para ver como un joven Jaune Arc finalmente ingresaba a la zona donde empezaría la iniciación, notando como varias prospectos de huntress también lo notaban -_ justo como su padre _\- siendo lo que llamaba la atención en el joven, el poncho que cubría completamente su torso y brazos, viendo como el Arc parecía tratar por todos los medios de que el artículo de ropa no le descubriera por el intenso aire que corría en aquellos momentos - me alegra ver que al fin se una a nosotros joven Arc.

-siento la tardanza director- moviendo su mano inconscientemente hacia su cuello, pero al parecer notándolo y deteniéndose, para solo sonreír nerviosamente.

-Por favor parece sobre la plataforma restante- señalando la cuadricula metálica que justo se encontraba al lado de ambos alumni, más específicamente al lado de Glynda, volviendo su vista a todos los adolecentes presentes para empezar con las instrucciones.

Jaune por su parte sostenía con todas sus fuerzas los lados de su poncho, luchando por contener el sonrojo que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro, por lo que no notó como la vice directora se acercaba a su lado.

-Jaune-

Y casi saltando del susto al ver a la otra rubia a solo centímetros de él - ¿eh?

-me alegra que te nos unas este año Jaune- sonriéndole amigablemente, para luego volver su mirada a las jovencitas que les observaban de reojo, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que estas se volvieran - ahora dime Jaune, ¿hay algo que tu tía Glynda pueda hacer por ti?

_-¿Tía Glynda?-_ pensando confundido, ¿acaso se conocían?, otro misterio de esta realidad al parecer.

-...la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual sera su compañero o compañera por los cuatro años que asistan a Beacon, además...-

Esta información llamó la atención de todos los adolecentes, formando en sus mentes con quienes querían formar parejas, pero para Jaune esto era una noticia horrible ya que él podía intuir, no pregunten cómo, que sería presa fácil para cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en él - _aunque..._ \- volviendose a ver a su supuesta tía con esperanza.

Y Glynda lo notó también, sonriéndole a su autoproclamado sobrino - no digas mas Jaune, deja todo en manos de tu tía - dándole una última sonrisa, para volver al lado del director.

-...espero que estén preparados- apretando un botón en su scroll.

Jaune vio horrorizado como a los segundos todos los posibles futuros alumnos eran lanzados por los aires por sus respectivas plataformas, llegando finalmente su turno y no dejando esperar las más normal de las reacciones - WWWAAAAHHHHH

Mientras tanto en el acantilado, Glynda miro a sus pres...quiero decir futuros alumnos con ojo crítico, analizando quien sería el mejor para su sobrino.

¿La hija de Summer?, si esta era aunque sea un cinco por ciento como su madre, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no, definitivamente no, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano corrigiendo su trayectoria.

¿La arrogante campeona de Mistral?, no, un movimiento mas.

¿La hija de Willow?, ummm, sería lindo si su sobrino terminara como un príncipe, pero ella sabía que los Arc eran espíritus libres y estar encerrado en una jaula dorada no le haría muy bien al prometedor futuro de Jaune, así que desgraciadamente no.

¿Yang Branwen?...definitivamente un rotundo no.

Observando a los demás prospectos que aterrizarían cerca a su sobrino, depositando su mirada en una en específico, ummm las posibilidades era prometedores con ella, así que un rotundo si, usando esta vez ambas manos para asegurar que terminaran juntos, sonriendo complacida consigo misma.

-Glynda...-

Tomando la expresión más inocente, la vice directora se volteo para mirar a Ozpin - ¿qué?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Esmeralda, Jaune veía horrorizado como cada vez se acercaba aun mas al, muy duro suelo que sin caber dudas lo volvería un splash de Arc si no hacia algo pronto, por lo que no sintió o vio como un aura purpura le cubría, depositándolo gentilmente en una de la ramas - ¿eh?

Y la sorpresa fue doble al sentir como la rama donde se encontraba temblaba ligeramente por segunda vez.

-¿es cierto que tienes siete hermanas?-

Volteándose, el joven Arc se encontró cara a cara con lo que parecía ser una gata faunus - ...¿cómo sabes eso? - preguntando con clara sorpresa.

Por su parte la única respuesta que le dio su nueva compañera fue una enigmática sonrisa para luego, sin mucho esfuerzo, saltar de la rama sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido al tocar el suelo, mirándolo expectante.

A Jaune no le tomo mucho tiempo adivinar lo que la faunus quería, mirando el suelo nerviosamente ya que si tenía que calcular se encontraba a varios metros sobre el, volviendo su atención a su compañera, observándose en silencio.

-podría atraparte- y enfatizando su punto al extender los brazos.

El Arc se lo pensó, ya que por una parte la iniciación ya había empezado y tenían que empezar a moverse; pero por otra su orgullo quedaría altamente dañado...por lo menos en su realidad sería así -...solo no me dejes tocar el suelo - lanzándose.

Fiel a su palabra la faunus le atrapo, y sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque para la incertidumbre del joven esta no le dejaba para que se soltara, es más sentía como sus dedos se movían en su espalda y muslos - emmm.

-Blake, Blake Belladona- siguiendo moviendo sus dedos, para luego sonreírle.

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, el joven Arc no se estaba muy seguro de la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que Blake aun no le soltaba, además de seguir sintiendo como sus dedos se movían por encima de su ropa, como si la faunus estuviera probando algo - ¿podrías bajarme?

Sin responder la adolecente simplemente hizo lo que se le pidió, para luego quedarse viendo al Arc sin inmutarse. Y hay que decir que aquello estaba exacerbando al joven.

-¿Blake?-

-¿Si?-

-¿no crees que deberíamos movernos?-

A lo que la joven alzo un brazo en señal que él fuera primero - primero los caballeros.

-emm, ¿gracias?- aun sin acostumbrarse de cómo algunas costumbres habían cambiado radicalmente, para luego voltear su cabeza ligeramente viendo como la faunus si le estaba siguiendo - ¿por cierto Blake, porque movías tus dedos tanto cuando me tenías cargado?

-Oh- bajando imperceptiblemente su mirada, para luego volver a mirar al Arc - solo examinaba la mercancía - diciendo suavemente.

-¿qué dijiste Blake?-

-Nada-

Mientras tanto a varios metros de la posición de la recién formaba pareja, un grupo de cuatro se encontraban en silencio, cada uno metidas en su propio mundo.

-Saben chicas, no tengo nada contra ustedes, pero como desearía estar en compañía de algún papasito-

-¡Yang!-

-Ruby, no te hagas la santa, que estoy segura que ahorita desearías tener a Jaune aquí en vez de cualquiera de nosotras - tomando el silencio de su hermana menor como una afirmación, para luego tomarla del cuello mientras le sobaba la cabeza fuertemente - ¡mi hermanita está creciendo! ¡Pronto todos los chicos se rendirán a tus pies!

-¡Yang, cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no soy como tú!- soltándose a la fuerza del agarre de su hermana - yo estoy feliz con tener solo un novio, no como tú.

Sin embargo la mayor no se rindió, sonriendo más ampliamente si esto era posible - cuando lo pruebes mi pequeña hermana, te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión - y haciendo una ademan con su mano, haciendo que la menor se sonrojara enormemente.

-Podrían dejarse de esas tonterías- hablando finalmente la Schnee - además en la única que se va a fijar mi Sunshine es en mí.

-¿Sunshine?-

-Así es, cuando mi Sunshine vea que yo soy la mejor opción para proveerle de un hogar seguro y una estable fuente de dinero - diciendo esto con claro orgullo - entrara en razón, y dejara este juego de hacerse el difícil.

-¿Con sunshine, te refieres a Jaune?-

-Pues claro, con su dorados cabellos que deslumbran al brillar del sol, está claro que es la mejor forma de llamarlo - Suspirando mientras se preguntaba donde se encontraba el Arc.

Las tres chicas decidieron ignorar a la claramente embelesada Schnee - ¿cuánto les apuesto que Jaune va odiar ese piropo?

Ruby por su parte no estaba tan convencida, porque aunque le molestara Weiss tenía razón, la Schnee ya tenía todo lo necesario para mantener a Jaune, mientras ella por otra parte aun recién iba a empezar a ganar su propio dinero, agachando la cabeza.

La mayor de las Rose notó esto rápidamente, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de la menor - Sis, no te desanimes, aun tienes oportunidad.

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto hermanita, o acaso no recuerdas, ¿cómo reacciono Jaune a los avances de la princesa de hielo?- señalando con su pulgar a la aun ensimismada Schnee, y viendo satisfecha como a la menor se le iluminaba el rostro.

-¡Tienes razón Yang!- soltándose de su hermana, para correr enfrente del grupo- ¡vamos, que esperan, que tenemos que encontrar las reliquias!

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la aun actitud de niña de su hermana - aun recuerdo mi primer amor platónico - y sí que lo recordaba, ese profesor de educación física, yum - ¿y tú qué opinas de nuestro residente rubio P-Money? - dirigiendo su atención a la compañera de la Schnee que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

-Umm, si tuviera que decir algo, sería que siempre es delicioso probar una fruta virgen- sonriendo con picardía al recordar la graciosa reacción que el rubio había tenido al conocerla, no todos los días alguien reaccionaba como él al enterarse de sus extraordinarios logros.

-hey, se que dije que es un amor platónico, pero te advierto que no te interpongas en el camino de mi hermana- después de todo Ruby nunca había mostrado tal iniciativa para acercarse a alguien, y no iba a dejar que la pelirroja se interpusiera en ello, no agradándole como la campeona le sonreía un poco más.

-oh, no te preocupes Yang, no es como si yo fuera a hacer algo al respecto- recorriendo sus manos en su sedoso cabello - todo lo va a hacer Jaune - después de todo, nadie puede resistirse a LA Pyrrha Nikos, campeona extraordinaria.

Alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, la rubia se limito a ver la pelirroja con desdén - Así que eres una de...-

-¡Hey chicas!- grito la joven cegadora desde un claro, cerca a unas ruinas - ¡encontré las reliquias! - cogiendo una de las piezas de ajedrez mientras apresuraba a las otras jóvenes - ahora solo tengo que esperar a Jaune - diciendo esto último mas para si misma.

Siendo su sorpresa mayúscula cuando el mencionado rubio salió volando de entre el espeso bosque, cayendo a pocos paso de ella.

-¡JAUNE!- y corriendo al aun tendido, y en mucho dolor, Arc - ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿como llegaste aquí? ¿estás bien?

-En orden, un deathstalker, fue golpeado, y no-

-oh gracias- pero deteniendo al ver que el que le había respondido no había sido el rubio, sino una faunus que mágicamente ahora se encontraba a su lado, empezando a ayudarlo a levantarse - ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Blake- para luego señalar con su cabeza al adolorido Arc- su compañera.

-pero, pero...se suponía que mi única competencia seria Weiss...- sintiendo como su buen humor se desvanecía nuevamente, para luego sentir como una mano se posaba en su cabeza, viendo que se trataba de la faunus que solo le sonreía.

-no te preocupes, no estoy interesada en relaciones, podrías decir que lo que busco en Jaune es- relamiéndose los labios - un compañero con beneficios.

-oh, ¿cómo alguien con quien salir a divertirse?- aliviándose al ver que la mayor no buscaba nada serio con el rubio, no que ella lo hiciera, pero era la primera vez que se sentía atraída a alguien y no le agradaba mucho que de entre todas las chicas que estaba conociendo, ella era la que tenía lo menos por ofrecer, en su opinión por lo menos.

-si eso te hace sentir mejor, en cierta forma tienes razón- volviéndose al rubio y notando como este empezaba a enfocar sus ojos nuevamente - y parece que el bello durmiente ya regreso con nosotras.

-¿Blake?- viendo como su compañera solo asentía, para finalmente notar a la pequeña Rose - ¿y Ruby?

-hola Jaune- para luego tentativamente tomar la mano del joven - ¿estás bien?

El joven Arc vio la expresión de la menor, y realmente no quería hacer que sus esperanzas crecieran, pero el podía ver que realmente estaba preocupada por él - si Ruby, gracias - sonriéndole débilmente, para luego dirigir su atención al cielo - aunque creo que deberíamos ayudarlos.

-¿ayudar a quien Sunshine?- preguntando curiosa Weiss al fin el grupo faltante haber alcanzando a su compañera.

_-¿Sunshine?-_ pero negando para luego simplemente señalar al cielo donde un enorme Nevermore se acercaba, aunque eso no era a lo que apuntaba, sino a las dos figuras en su lomo.

¡SOY LA REINA DE LOS GRIMM!

¡NORA DETENTE!

Quedándose mudos todos los adolecentes, para finalmente blandir sus armas, ya que ellos eran ocho en total, y los grimm solo dos, que tan difícil podía ser.

Varios minutos después todos los jóvenes deseaban jamás haber pensado esa palabras, estando cada uno de ellos tendidos en el pasto por el cansancio, bueno, todos a excepción de Jaune que para su misticismo aun se encontraba en pie, exhausto sí, pero en pie.

Aunque no que hubiera salido indemne, oh no, su armadura se encontraba totalmente destrozada y qué decir de su poncho, y tan cansado estaba que hizo algo que siempre hacia cuando terminaba un entrenamiento, quitarse su peto y lo que quedaba del poncho, olvidándose completamente de lo que había debajo de su armadura o de la compañía a su alrededor.

Ruby fue una de las primeras en erguirse para ver confusa que es lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, pero cuando vio que se quitaba el poncho y mostraba lo que tenía debajo, una prenda de látex que cubría todo el torso del Arc; y esta estaba muy, muy ajustada.

-oh si, sigue para mamá-

Siendo esas palabras fueron las que la sacaron de su letargo, viendo como todas su compañeras veían el espectáculo sin parpadear, y como el otro joven del grupo tenía una expresión de horror. No tardando en actuar al ver como el mayor empezaba a quitarse el peto de su armadura.

-DETENTE- usando su semblance, para cubrir rápidamente el torso del sorprendido joven con su capa - ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!

-¿eh?- parpadeando un par de veces, y viendo como a su lado se encontraba una muy roja Ruby, mirándole claramente molesta - _¿y eso que le sale de su nariz es sangre?_

-¡acaso tu papá nunca te enseño nada!-

A Jaune le tomo un poco de tiempo, por el cansancio, pero ato los cabos - _oh, era eso_ \- mirando la capa que ahora le cubría, sabiendo que aunque a él realmente no le importaba si le vieran el pecho descubierto, ahora se encontraba en un lugar un joven jamás haría algo por el estilo, no en compañía femenina por lo menos; sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer - gracias Ruby - agradecer a la menor mientras le sonreía.

La Rose asintió, quedándose embelesada por la sonrisa del Arc.

-BOOOOOO, ¡Ruby aguafiestas!-

Por lo menos hasta que su hermana abrió la boca, volteándose a verla con mucha molestia - ¡YANG!

* * *

**Que tal a todos, un capítulo más y bienvenidos al final de este también.**

**Introduciendo a los personajes importantes que faltaban, y poniendo a nuestro pobre prota en situaciones en las que realmente no está acostumbrado. Y si se preguntan de las actitudes de la protagonistas, pues simplemente están mas contentas con sus propias posiciones, Pyrrha, o no tan temerosas de ocultar quienes son, Blake, mas con ella realmente.**

**Ahora a las notas para los reviewers:**

**Deku Momiya: gracias por la recomendación Deku, aunque el título también en su propia medida es una broma, ya que en vez de usar el español, lo invertí en lo que sería su mismo significa pero en ingles. **

**Kuro Okami 9: hola Kuro, me alegra que te haya divertido el primer capítulo. :)**

**Ahora bien, recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario, desde los reviews es desde donde pueden preguntarme o comentar.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo! :)**

**¡Bye bye!**


	3. Capítulo 03

Diclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**¿Reversal?**

_Jaune: Pensamiento_

_**Jaune: Recuerdo**_

**Capítulo 03:**

Jaune Arc se encontraba en una situación en la que sabía muchos adolecentes matarían por estar, pero para su mala suerte era la primera vez que pasaba por tal situación, pasando toda la noche sin poder cerrar sus ojos al no saber a dónde mirar.

Y se preguntarán ¿porque el joven Arc no había podido conciliar el sueño?, pues luego de arreglar todos su equipaje, y decidir donde dormirían cada uno, se prepararon para descansar.

Lo que nadie le informo al hijo de Julios Arc, es que aparentemente sus compañeras tenían menos pudor de lo que pudo imaginar, si verlas preparando sus camas en solo ropa interior era algún indicativo de esto.

Ergo la razón por la que el único hijo varón del matrimonio Arc no sabía donde depositar su vista ya que si miraba al frente podía ver claramente el cuerpo casi desnudo de su hiperactiva compañera de equipo y si se volteaba a su derecha se encontraba con la misma situación solo que con su compañera. Y no que tuviera nada en contra del otro varón en el equipo pero... bueno, solo hay que decir que Li Ren no parecía particularmente masculino con la bata de seda con la que se encontraba durmiendo...no que Jaune Arc notara como se vislumbra...mejor me callo...

Y así pasando la mayoría de la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que no fue mucha sorpresa como no noto el momento en que su compañero de equipo se encontraba sacudiéndolo ligeramente - ¿Ren?

-Es tu turno-

-¿eh?- mirando confundido al joven, siendo muy aparente su confusión al ver como el joven negaba con una ligera sonrisa, como si estuviera divertido por la reacción.

-Es tu turno en la ducha- señalando a la puerta del baño en su habitación.

El joven Arc parpadeo un par de veces, para luego pararse de golpe al recordar que hoy sería su primer día de clases, corriendo a la puerta, pero deteniéndose en seco al recordar algo importante, volteándose a sus compañeras lo que ocasiono que desviara la mirada al techo, para confusión de todos en la habitación - ¿y las chicas?

-¿qué hay con ellas Jaune?- mirando a las mencionadas que tampoco estaban seguras lo que el joven Arc se refería.

-¿No piensan tomar una ducha?- recordando cómo sus hermanas siempre se molestaban si él se osaba a tomar una ducha antes que ellas, olvidando completamente que ahora se encontraba en una realidad totalmente diferente. Por lo que no vio como el otro joven se sonrojaba, o como la peli naranja le miraba con clara sorpresa.

Pero la reacción que menos se espero es sentir como la mano de su compañera se posaba en su hombro, haciendo que la mirara por unos instantes - ¿Blake? - y desviando la mirada nuevamente al ver por unos segundos el cuerpo la faunus.

Blake por su parte no podía evitar más que sonreír, ya que ella sabía que las faunus eran especialmente atractivas para los humanos en especial las de tipo felino como era ella, pero pensar que su aparentemente tímido compañero ofreciera una invitación tan rápido - no pensé que fueras tan...atrevido Jaune - casi ronroneando su nombre.

-emm...- mirando confundido a su compañera, no pudiendo atar los cabos por varios segundos, bueno, no pudiendo hasta que sintió como la faunus le tomaba de la mana jalándolo suavemente al cuarto de baño, sacándolo del estupor y haciendo que se sonrojara de sobre manera - ¡ESPERA BLAKE!

Lo que no contó el joven Arc es que su grito no solo detuvo a la felina, sino que también hizo que una joven cegadora abriera la puerta de su habitación de cabo a cabo con una potente patada - ¡suelta a Jaune! - haciendo que la faunus soltara a la fuerza la mano del joven, para luego ponerse entre ambos, tratando de parecer intimidante hacia la mayor.

-¿Ruby?- pregunto el perplejo Arc, ante la repentina aparición de la cegadora.

-Hola Jaune- volviéndose con una sonrisa al escuchar como el joven le llamaba - me alegra que no te haya pasado nada - mirando con desconfianza a la mayor de reojo - _...y ella había dicho que no estaba interesada en Jaune..._

-eh, si, gracias...- volviéndose a ver la situación actual, y no sabiendo cómo lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo - _es demasiado temprano para esto_ \- aunque sabiendo que no podía dejar la situación como estaba, por lo que se forzó a mirar a su compañera - emm Blake, siento que pensaras que quería, bueno...eso.

-...-

-¡con eso no quiero decir que no me encantaría!- apresurándose en decir al ver la mirada seria que le mandaba la felina - es solo que pensé que tal vez querían usar la ducha primero - expresando su intención casi en un susurro, pero poniéndose nuevamente nervioso al ver como todos en el cuarto no parecían entender a lo que se refería, optando por la obvia ruta a seguir - ¡no me demoró! - y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Blake por su parte se quedo mirando la puerta donde su compañero había desaparecido, para luego volver su vista hacia la menor la cual se encontraba mirando la ahora cerrada puerta confundida - tsk - y sin decir más dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Nora para decidir quién iría luego.

Mientras tanto, los únicos que habían quedado sin moverse eran Ren y Ruby, siendo el joven que se acerco a la joven, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - Jaune tiene suerte de tenerte - malinterpretando totalmente la situación.

No ayudando para nada cuando la menor se puso totalmente roja mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes invitarlos a sentarse con su equipo para el desayuno - que linda - diciendo finalmente para volverse hacia Nora, cual por alguna razón se encontraba en posesión del libro de una muy molesta Blake.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la cafetería, RWPY se encontraban tranquilamente tomando desayuno, bueno, si consideras que tranquilamente significa a la rubia del grupo molestando en broma hacia su hermana menor, dado que para nadie paso desapercibido el incidente en el cuarto de su equipo hermana, JBNR.

-Además Ruby, no estás feliz que Jauny haya sido nombrado como el líder de su equipo- y si, ciertamente la menor estaba feliz de aquel suceso, mas si lo que había leído en el plan curricular de Beacon era cierto.

-¡hmph!, como si hubiera duda que mi sunshine fuera nombrado el líder de su equipo- diciendo esto con total seguridad, lo cual sus compañeras asintieron, ya que por más que les sorprendiera el hecho que el Arc había sido el único que había quedado en pie, definitivamente le daba el derecho a ser nombrado el líder de su equipo, aun mas cuando habían dos obviamente competentes mujeres en este - lo que aún no entiendo es como el Director Ozpin te nombro a ti como nuestra líder.

Ante tales palabras, todas las integrantes del equipo RWPY se quedaron mudas por unos segundos, para luego Yang y Phyrra empezar a reírse ligeramente - vamos Weisscream, estar celosa no te ayuda en nada.

-Yang tiene razón Weiss, además es el destino que dicto que Ruby fuera nuestra líder, no el director Ozpin-

Volviendo su atención a su desayuno, la heredera no dejaba de murmurar sobre molestas Rubias o supersticiosas pelirrojas.

Por su parte Ruby no podía pensar en las palabras de su compañera, ya que ella tampoco estaba segura de porque el director la había elegido, aunque si era sincera realmente no le importaba mucho ya que tal decisión le permitiría pasar más tiempo con el rubio conocido como Jaune Arc.

Y hablando del Rubio, este y su equipo finalmente ingresaban al comedor haciendo que la menor rápidamente se levantara de su asiento llamándolos. No tomando mucho para que los otros jóvenes llegaran y se sentaran con ellas.

-Gracias por guardarnos los sitios chicas- dijo el Arc mientras veía como cada uno de sus compañeros depositaba sus respectivos desayunos en la mesa, dándose cuenta que por el apuro el era el único que no había tomado su ración, por lo que se dio media vuelta - ya vuelvo, solo voy por mí... - pero no terminando lo que iba a decir al sentir como una manos se posaban en sus hombros haciéndole sentar con suavidad - ¿Weiss?

-no tienes por qué ir por tu desayuno sunshine- dijo una sonriente heredera mientras ella también se sentaba a su lado, para confusión de todos los presentes.

-Pero Weiss, si no me apuro ya no quedara nad...-

-Shhhh- poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del joven - no te preocupes - para luego sacar su scroll - Sebastián, mi príncipe ya está a mi lado, haz lo acordado como te lo explico mi hermana.

Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un grupo de mujeres y hombres todos vestidos en ropas de sirvientes, poniéndose alrededor de la feliz heredera y totalmente estupefacto Arc.

-todo listo señorita- hablo finalmente uno de los sirvientes, un hombre mayor y de buen porte - ¿quiere que empecemos?

-adelante Sebastián-

Dando una pequeña reverencia, el hombre mayor hizo una ademán con su mano, y para sorpresa de los presentes, la mitad de los sirvientes sacaban instrumentos musicales mientras la otra mitad mostraba una gran variedad de platillos cuales depositaban en la pequeña mesa.

-Excelente- dijo finalmente la heredera, para luego voltearse al estático joven - espero que sea de tu agrado mi sunshine, después de todo nada más que lo mejor para ti - y haciendo un pequeño ademan para señalar a los sirvientes que empezaran con la pequeña serenata.

Ruby vio el desarrollo de todo con clara preocupación, sabiendo que muchos chicos caerían rendidos por tal espectáculo, o por lo menos eso creía, ya que un ligero codazo hizo que mirara a su hermana - ¿Yang?

Como leyendo su mente, su hermana mayor sonrío divertida - no te preocupes hermanita, lo que hace Weisscream solo funciona en la películas, y si no me crees, mira - señalando con su pulgar al objeto del porque toda aquella función había empezado.

La menor hizo exactamente eso, y viendo con algo de sorpresa como el rubio se encontraba tapándose el rostro con sus manos, en clara vergüenza - oh.

Luego del fiasco del desayuno, ambos equipos se habían dirigido a su primera clase. Donde Ruby se encontraba molesta, Weiss confundida, Yang divertida y Phyrra...bueno Phyrra solo se encontraba actuando como ella solía hacerlo. ¿Pero porque de los ánimos del equipo RWPY?, la razón era ya que luego de lo que paso en el desayuno, Jaune en toda su sabiduría decidió que lo mejor era que ambos equipos no estuvieran tan cerca como antes lo había planeado, siguiendo insistiendo que su decisión no tenía nada que ver en que tenía temor de lo que la heredera pudiera hacer luego.

Ahora Jaune se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, ya que por lo menos ahora un buen grupo de alumnos le servían de separación del que había sabido desde el principio era una chica problemática, Aka Weiss Schnee, por lo que por enésima vez le mando una mirada de disculpas a la obviamente molesta joven cegadora que cada vez que el hacía tal gesto solo se limitaba a mirarle como una cachorra castigada.

Por lo menos podía contar con su compañera, que desde que habían llegado al salón de Estudios de Grimm, se había dedicado en sobarle la espalda en lo que él sabía era un gesto para relajarlo - gracias Blake - sonriendo a la felina, que sonrío imperceptiblemente bajando un poco sus manos al tomar la sonrisa como un permiso para que continuara - por lo menos no hay nada que Weiss pueda hacer aquí...

-¡¿Ahora quien nos puede demostrar que es una verdadera huntress?!-

-¡YO PROFESOR!-

El rechoncho profesor sonrió ampliamente ante el entusiasmo de su alumna - pase al frente si así lo cree señorita Schnee - sin embargo al ver como la joven se paraba a su costado y no iba hacia los vestidores, el veterano hunter no pudo evitar confundirse un poco - ¿no piensa utilizar su equipo señorita Schnee?

Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas la joven heredera sonrió con confianza - no lo necesito profesor, yo soy una Schnee, y todas las mujeres en nuestra familia somos unas muy competentes huntress, un insignificante Grimm no merece que use a Myrtenaster, además - alzando su brazo para señalar a un incrédulo Arc - está segura victoria se la voy a dedicar a mi sunshine, ¡para que vea que soy la mujer que necesita en su vida!

Dejando a todo el salón en silencio, cual no duro mucho ante la fuerte carcajada que dejo escapar el profesor la cual duro un minuto completo - QUE MUESTRA TAN IMPRESIONANTE DE FEMINEIDAD - diciendo finalmente para luego separarse de la joven - ahhh, esto me hace recordar cuando mi esposa empezó a cortejarme.

En los pupitres mientras tanto, el joven Arc solo podía pensar una caso - _porque tenía que retar al destino..._

Nuevamente en el podio, Weiss se ponía en posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo estándar de la milicia de Atlas, cual aprendió de su querida hermana Winter.

-no es justo...-

-¿Dijiste algo hermanita?-

-que no es justo- volviendo su vista a su compañera que se encontraba, y para sorpresa de los presente, lidiando con el boarbatusk sin mucho problema - se suponía que yo sería la caballero de brillante armadura del príncipe...

-emm, Ruby creo que ese no es...- pero no diciendo mas al ver la mirada que le mandaba la menor, haciéndole recordar, y con mucho nerviosismo la mirada de Summer cuando alguien trataba algo con su padre - sabes, solo continua, si eres algo como mamá estoy segura que al final lo lograras.

Iluminándose su rostro completamente la menor dejo de observar el combate - ¿enserio lo piensas Yang?

-puedes apostarlo hermanita _y si mantienes esa..._ \- pensando en la mirada que hace momentos había tenido la menor, no evitando sentir un escalofrió - _a veces olvido que Ruby es una mini Summer en mas que apariencia..._

Jaune por su parte no podía comprender lo que sucedía, la forma en que había peleado la peli blanca no concordaba para nada con la imagen que proyectaba, era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, tragando saliva al ver como una estalactita de hielo atravesaba el cráneo del grimm, haciendo que se desintegrara.

-hmph, siempre tan faltas de elegancia-

Volviendo a su compañera, el Arc no pudo evitar alzar una ceja - ¿qué quieres decir Blake?

-Que no me sorprende que Weiss actué como todas las huntress de su familia - dando una mirada de desdén - como unas sádicas adictas al combate, Weiss es una clara copia de su hermana mayor.

Parpadeando un par de veces, el Arc iba a defender a la Schnee ya que por más que le pesara el no creía que era para tanto, claro eso fue hasta que vio la sonrisa que la heredera le mandaba al cadáver desintegrado del grimm, haciendo que tragara saliva - _por los hermanos..._ \- si antes no se sentía cómodo teniendo a Weiss cerca, ahora...

-Una excelente demostración de lo que significa ser una huntress señorita Schnee- golpeando la espalda de la heredera en modo de felicitación - me alegra ver que las tradiciones en su familia aun siguen fuertes.

-gracias profesor- asintiendo a las palabras del profesor, para luego volver su vista al recipiente de su afecto, y no volviendo su vista ni siquiera cuando claramente escuchaba las felicitaciones de sus compañeras de equipo.

-Jaune, creo que deberías por lo menos felicitarla-

Saliendo de su letargo, el joven Arc se volvió hacia Ren, quien era el que le había dado tal consejo, y por mas...brutal que había sido el combate, estaría mal no felicitar a la heredera por lo que hizo lo que primero se le vino a la mente, darle la típica señal del pulgar arriba.

Lo que no entendió sin embargo es como algunos de sus compañeras dejaba escapar un sonido de sorpresa, incluyendo al otro varón de su equipo, o como los ojos de la heredera se abrían grandemente para luego sonreír a gran medida mientras obviamente sacaba pecho. Y si Jaune no estaba imaginándolo, salía del salón con...¿saltitos de felicidad?

-Espero que entiendas lo que acabas de hacer Jaune- diciendo finalmente el joven, pero al ver la mirada que le mandaba su líder - oh, esto no puede ser bueno...

-Mientras que no influya con mis planes, supongo que no abra problema- menciono entre dientes su compañera faunus.

Por otra parte la miembro hiperactiva del equipo solo le mandó un guiño acompañado de una sonrisa pícara, y obteniendo la única respuesta que podía dar ante tales señales tan raras - ¿Qué?

Algunas horas más tarde, evitando encuentros no previstos con el equipo de Ruby, Jaune se encontraba en la que sería la última clase del día, la clase a la que tenía más temor. La clase de combate dictada por su supuesta tía, Glynda Goodwitch.

-_Bueno, tal vez si tengo suerte, la profesora Glynda no..._-

-Jaune Arc y Cardin Winchester prepárense para el primer combate de mi clase-

_-¿Porque nada puede ir como yo quiero...?_\- sonriendo débilmente ante los ánimos de sus compañeros, cuales obviamente no sabían lo horrible que iría el combate en su contra, para luego caminar a paso pesado hacia los vestidores.

En los vestidores el joven Arc pensaba que por lo menos se podría preparar en paz, ajustándose la armadura que su padre le había preparado al igual que el poncho de sus hermanas, para por último coger el arma que su padre también le había enviado.

Una que si era sincero no pensó que terminaría en su posesión, ya que no era Crocea Mors, ni siquiera sabía si se podría considerar un arma, pero aún así volvió a sacarla de su casillero, el arma que uso una de sus antepasados más famosos. El estandarte "La Pucelle", el arma usada por la famosa Jeanne D'arc, un arma que nunca derramo sangre si la leyenda era cierta.

_-¿Me pregunto si esto es una especie de broma por parte de mi familia?_\- mirando críticamente el estandarte - _después de todo solo un ciego no vería que mi nombre proviene de Jeanne_ \- poniendo en su cintura el arma aun en su forma compacta, dirigiéndose a la salida con pesadumbre, ya que sabía cómo terminaría todo, lo que no contó es que un brazo le bloqueara el paso - ¿eh?

El dueño del brazo no era otro que su oponente, Cardín, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - no creas que no se lo qué pretendes Arc.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si crees que te dejare que hagas lo mismo que hiciste en Arcadia- empujando fuertemente al joven contra la pared - recuerda bien esto Arc, ¡el Macho Alpha de Beacon seré yo! - dejando al confundido Arc contra la pared.

-...-

En las gradas del salón, los alumnos esperaban emocionados el primer combate de su año escolar, en especial las jóvenes que esperaban ver algo de piel en la trifulca que se acercaba.

La única preocupada acerca del rubio era Ruby Rose, aun recordando lo que había sucedido en la iniciación - espero que no le pase nada a Jaune.

-No creo que tengas de que preocuparte Ruby-

Mirando a su lado, la menor no podía evitar sorprenderse, ya que Phyrra no parecía de las que daba halagos fácilmente - ¿porque lo dices Phyrra? - no que no confiara en la campeona, pero para que sonara tan segura.

-Es porque mi sunshine es un Arc-

-¿Oh, acaso la familia del príncipe es famosa?-

-Su familia no es solo famosa Yang, el apellido de mi compañero viene de una larga línea de poderosas guerreras, y por más que él sea el primer varón que decida por el camino de las guerreras - señalando al futuro combatiente, que si tuviera que admitir, desprendía un aura de realeza - estoy segura que su entrenamiento supera por mucho el de la mayoría de sus congéneres.

-_Wow_\- no podía evitar pensar la cegadora - _Jaune es más genial de lo que pensaba..._ \- esperando ahora con emoción el combate, y emocionándose aún más al ver como el rubio ponía en sus manos un objeto cilíndrico que había tomado de sus cintura - ¿acaso esa es?

-VAMOS VALEROSO LÍDER, MUÉSTRANOS TU GENIAL ARMA- y como pidió su exuberante compañera, el joven Arc desplegó a Pucelle, mostrando a todos la legendaria arma de Jeanne D'arc - SSSSIIIIIIIIIII.

Dejando al salón en silencio, ya que no era un arma que se viera todos los días, y solamente los que sabían de historia podían atestiguar el verdadero valor y efectividad de Pucelle, por lo que lo inevitable no se hizo esperar.

Una gran ronda de carcajadas y burlas. Y por supuesto no se dejo esperar la reacción de dos particulares jovencitas.

-¡Hey, no se burlen!-

-¡Que se han creído, como se atreven de burlarse de mi sunshine!-

Mientras tanto en el centro de la arena, Cardín también estaba por burlarse por el chiste de arma de su adversario, pero al ver la mirada que le mandaba la profesora se dedico a solo tragar saliva mientras se ponía en posición.

-Jaune, me alegra ver que Julius pudiera entregarte el arma que el siempre quiso usar- mirando al joven Arc con claro cariño - estoy segura que el debe estar muy orgulloso _aun mas cuando estas cumpliendo su sueño_ \- apretando ligeramente sus puños al recordar lo que había pasado con su ex profesor y la memoria que le confirió sobre su sueño frustrado - ahora Jaune, quiero que me escuches bien - poniendo una expresión seria - se que Julius convenció al consejo de que te entrenaran en el estilo Arc por lo que - poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - no seas muy duro con Winchester - para luego señalar con su mano que fuera a su posición mientras ella salía de la arena.

Jaune se dirigió a su posición a paso lento con una expresión seria, sin embargo su mente era todo menos aquello - _¡¿QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE HARÍA AHORA?!_ \- dándose cuenta del tremendo problema en el que se encontraba, ya que aparentemente su yo de esta realidad SI sabia como luchar, y si lo que decía su profesora Glynda era un indicativo, sabía luchar MUY BIEN.

-¿Ambos combatientes están listos?- recibiendo una asentida por ambos jóvenes, quienes se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones de combate.

Cardín con su mazo sobre su cabeza.

Jaune poniendo a Pucelle delante con su cuerpo, para luego tragar saliva nerviosamente, no que nadie notara ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Comiencen!-

-¡ROMPELE LAS PIERNAS VALEROSO LÍDER!-

* * *

**Wow, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, pero no se preocupen ya que de nuevo tengo tiempo para actualizar mis historias.**

**Dicho esto, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo!**

**¡Bye bye!**


	4. Capítulo 04

Diclaimer: ningún personaje de RWBY me pertenece

**¿Reversal?**

_Jaune: Pensamiento_

_**Jaune: Recuerdo**_

_Jaune: "lenguaje de señas"_

**Capítulo 04:**

Todas las alumnas y los pocos alumnos se encontraban perplejos de lo que veían, no encontrándole sentido a lo que sucedía, por un lado era más que obvio que Winchester estaba dominando el combate... o por lo menos eso querían pensar.

BAM

-ouch-

BAM BAM

-ouch, ouch-

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

-ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch-

En las gradas RWPY y JBNR se encontraban en un estado similar, bueno Nora no ella seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero porque el resto se encontraban en el mismo estado, pues el líder del equipo JBNR se encontraba volando por cada impacto que recibía del mazo de Winchester.

-Yang, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo- después de todo era la primera vez que presenciaba un combate de entrenamiento como el que sus ojos se encontraban observando.

-Tú no eres la única hermanita- y compartía la opinión de su pequeña hermana ya que no comprendía lo que sucedía - Jaune parece... ¿aburrido?

-Es un combate extraño, mas como empezó- menciono la faunus en el equipo, mientras ella también no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Y todos sabían a lo que se refería, ya que apenas Glynda dio por empezado el combate, lo primero que hizo el Arc fue empezar a correr lo más lejos posible del otro varón al cual no le tomo mucho tiempo conectar un fuerte golpe en la espalda del Arc que lo mando volar unos metros hasta impactar fuertemente en el suelo.

En ese momento la cegadora casi salta de su asiento para ver si el Arc se encontraba bien, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la rápida intervención de su hermana, que le hizo recordar que lo peor que podía hacer era meterse en una pelea entre dos hombres.

Y qué bueno que la mayor le detuvo, porque no paso muchos segundos que para la sorpresa de muchos el Arc se levantara sin rasguño aparente, es mas su aura no había disminuido en lo más mío.

Para luego decir el primer "ouch" de todo el combate, claramente mas aparentemente por obligación que por realmente sentir dolor.

BAM

-ouch-

Y ahí iba otro intento de Winchester por hacer meya en el Arc.

-BAH, ¡ustedes no entienden la genialidad de nuestro valeroso líder!-

Aquel comentario atrajo la atención de todo el grupo - ¿a qué te refieres Nora?

-Reny, Reny- diciendo el nombre de su compañero mientras movía su dedo índice en señal de negación - lo que nuestro valeroso líder hace es demostrar que Winchester ni siquiera merece que el haga nada para vencerlo - y volviendo su interés a la arena, regresando la gran sonrisa al rostro de la joven.

Todos se prepararon para refutar lo que había dicho la Valkyria, pero al pensarlo mejor volvieron su atención al combate, tratando de ver lo que veía su compañera y cuál fue su sorpresa que en efecto lo podían ver.

-Woah-

-Jaune es genial-

-Ese es mi sunshine-

-Umm con ese aguante- no pudo evitar admirar la faunus y sus posibilidades, relamiéndose los labios - creo que debería ser un poc OUCH - volviéndose rápidamente al sentir una punzada al lado, encontrándose con un par de ojos plateados entrecerrados que hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda - ¿Ruby?

-hmph- ignorando la pregunta de la compañera de Jaune, para volver su vista al combate, notando algo inmediatamente - chicas, creo que está por terminar.

Y los demás lo sabían, después de todo Cardín ni siquiera podía levantar su mazo.

Glynda miraba en lo que había terminado su alumno con pena, para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraba su sobrino - Jaune, te felicito...

-NO...no...esperen...aun...aun puedo...continuar-

Suspirando por la terquedad que desprendía su alumno, Glynda se volvió hacia Jaune - Joven Arc, creo que es mejor que termine con esta farsa - señalando con su fusta al claramente exhausto Winchester.

-Ah...ummm...claro- acercándose a Cardín el cual lo miraba con clara molestia entre las bocanadas de aire que tomaba, levantando sobre su cabeza a Pucelle - ah, ¿lo siento?

-no...no...necesito...tu...lástima...Arc-

No sabiendo cómo responder a tal declaración, el joven Arc se volvió un poco hacia su supuesta tía la cual solo se limito a asentir - _bueno, supongo que no pasara nada malo_ \- utilizando al estandarte como un garrote para golpear a Cardín, ya que él sabía que dejar en rojo el aura del mas corpulento joven no sería nada fácil, o eso pensaba.

Ya que al momento que el estandarte toco el cuerpo del otro joven, este salió disparado contra el suelo, creando una gran nube de polvo, dejando a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos, menos a Nora por supuesto.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio, para luego volver su vista al indicador de aura, dejándolos aún mas asombrados, la razón.

El aura de Cardín Winchester había pasado de 100 a 0 en solo unos segundos.

-Woah-

* * *

Jaune sinceramente no sabía que había pasado, por lo que en el momento que su supuesta tía lo había tomado para disciplinarlo por lo que había hecho, el simplemente no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-Jaune-

Saliendo de su letargo, el joven Arc se encontró en lo que asumía era la oficina de la profesora Glynda, si las numerosas fotos de su padre eran un indicativo de esto - _umm, la profesora Glynda realmente es muy buen amiga de papá_ \- no pudiendo evitar no llegar a otra deducción, bueno, mas por que otras posibilidades no eran algo en lo que quería pensar.

-Jaune-

Prestando atención esta vez - ¿si profesora Goodwicth? - después de todo no quería que la mayor pensara que era maleducado.

-Jaune- sonriendo ligeramente- ya te dije que puedes llamarme tía Glynda.

-ah...claro-

-...-

-...-

-¿Tía Glynda?-

Sonriendo aún mas, la mayor se recostó un poco sobre su sillón mientras se cruzaba de manos - Jaune, en primer lugar quiero asegurarte que no estás en problemas.

-¿No lo estoy?- no sabiendo que sentir al respecto, después de todo lo que le paso a Cardín no parecía algo muy placentero - ¿Cardín está bien? - no pudiendo evitar aunque sea preguntar por el otro joven, por más de la primera mala impresión que había tenido de él.

Glynda sonrió aun mas - me alegra que a pesar del barbárico entrenamiento que recibiste de tu "madre" - diciendo la palabra con claro desdén - aún seas un chico tan tierno y comprensivo, como tu padre - diciendo lo último casi inaudiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara el joven Arc.

-¿Gracias?- para luego sentir como la mujer ponía una de sus manos sobre la suya - ¿y hiciste lo que me prometiste?

Sonrojándose por como la increíblemente atractiva mujer le tomaba de la mano, Jaune solo se limito a asentir rápidamente.

Soltando al joven, Glynda con mucho esfuerzo levanto uno de sus puños con clara intención de gritar un gran SI a los cuatro vientos - ¡un paso más cerca! - lo que si no pudiendo contener su sonrisa - muchas gracias por confiar en mi Jaune, se que la primera vez que hablamos no actué de la mejor manera, pero te prometo que si sigues apoyándome nunca te defraudare.

-ah, sí claro, no te preocupes tía Glynda-

-Bueno Jaune, no te quito mas de tu tiempo, puedes regresar con tu compañeros- escoltando al joven a la puerta de su oficina - y no te preocupes, aun recuerdo nuestro acuerdo - guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta - ummm Julius Goodwitch suena definitivamente muy bien.

Fuera de la oficina Jaune no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido - _y solo es el primer día de clases..._ \- pensando, y no por primera vez, que tal vez su decisión - ah... mejor no pensar tanto al respecto...¿ahora bien, que debería hacer? - pensando que hacer el resto del día, ya que al ser el primer día de clases aparentemente no habían asignaciones - bueno, siempre podría regresar a la habitación.

Imaginando que podría hacer en la habitación, pero inmediatamente desechando la idea, ya que era más que seguro que las chicas, y Ren, no hay que olvidar a Ren, estarían ahi.

-... tal vez podría visitar Vale, no es como si nada malo podría pasar-

* * *

**Ya de noche en Vale.**

-DETÉNGANSE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY-

"Desde el noticiero de las diez, Lisa Lavender se encuentra con ustedes.

¡Cómo pueden observar en la súper autopista de Vale nos encontramos transmitiéndoles una de las persecuciones más intensas de todo el año!

Vital, ¿que nos puedes informar desde tu punto en nuestro helicóptero?

¡Buenas noches Lisa!

Como pueden ver (señalando a su camarógrafo para que enfocara la autopista donde una pickup se encontraba avanzando a toda velocidad) ¡nos informan que el famoso criminal Roman Torchwick se está dando a la fuga luego de saquear una de la joyas más valiosas de Remnant de la exposición del museo de Vale! (enfocando esta vez al autonombrado caballero criminal de Vale, el cual se encontraba en el techo de su pickup disparándole a los policías, pero no solo ello fue lo que capto la atención de la presentadora).

¡¿Vital, acaso mis ojos me engañan?!

Para nada Lisa, como tú y seguro todos nuestros televidentes, pueden ver como agarrado en una cadena se encuentra dando caza uno de los protectores de nuestro planeta.

¡¿Te refieres?!

¡Así es Lisa, un huntsman!

(Y la cámara enfocando esta vez a un conocido rubio que se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a la cadena mientras gritaba a todo pulmón)"

-¡JAUNE!-

**Varias horas antes.**

Jaune no podía más que felicitarse a sí mismo - ¿tal debería hacer esto todos los días? - pensando como de esa manera podría evitarse todos los problemas que era mas de seguro le ocasionarían sus compañeras, pero recordando también que entre ellos se encontraba una persona que realmente no tenía ideas locas, solo algunas un poco raras, claro, se refería a Ruby Rose - podría invitar de tanto en tanto a Ruby...

Siguiendo con su camino mientras divagaba en que podía hacer con su fortuito día libre - ¿tal vez podría comprarme un cómic? - era una buena idea, pero solo había traído lo necesario para el bullhead de regreso - ¿un parque? - algo normal, pero definitivamente no caro - ¿o tal vez... - pero no pudiendo seguir con sus planes al sentir como alguien le tomaba del brazo, llamando su atención - ¿eh?

A su lado, y aún tomándole del brazo se encontraba una pequeña, bueno, muy pequeña joven de un muy peculiar aspecto, cual le señalo a él luego a ella y finalmente a una heladería que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

-¿me quieres invitar un helado?- preguntando completamente sorprendido - pero, ni siquiera nos conocemos...

A lo cual la joven empezó a mover sus manos, haciendo claras señas - _"extraños solo son amigos que aun no conoces"_.

Aquella realmente llamo la atención del rubio, para luego empezar a hacer sus propias señas - _"ni yo hubiera podido decirlo mejor"_ \- después de todo, esa era una de sus frases favoritas, y claro al rubio se le olvido completamente que era una de las frases que a su padre, el de donde prevenía, le había enseñado para tener un contacto un poco más "cercano" con las mujeres.

A la chiquita por su parte se entusiasmo aún más al encontrar a alguien que supiera hablar en señas como ella, ya que era muy raro encontrar a un espécimen como el rubio con tal habilidad, por lo que no dudo en poner su brazo en su cintura, lo mejor que pudo por lo menos, y escoltar al joven a la heladería.

No tardando mucho para que ambos se sentaran en una de las mesas, a lo que la joven le entrego el menú -"_elige lo que quieras, yo invito_"- después de todo, no era ni si dinero, si no el de su papá, pensando con picardía, y si eso le ayudaba a anotar, aún mejor.

_-"gracias..."-_

_-"Neo"-_

_-"Gracias Neo, yo me llamo Jaune"_\- sonriéndole un poco para volver su vista a la infinidad de helados en la carta.

Por su parte Neo empezó a estudiar a su víctima del día, relamiéndose los labios al gustarle mucho lo que veía -_Yummy_ \- viendo como Jaune bajaba el menú - _"¿encontraste algo que te gusto?"_

_-"si, me gustaría..."-_ pero deteniéndose en las señas, al escuchar como la scroll de la chiquita empezaba a sonar, notando como esta parecía querer ignorarlo - _"¿no piensas contestar?"_

_-"No te preocupes"-_ colgando sin ningún remordimiento la llamada de su "padre", para que esta volviera a sonar con lo que ella volvió a colgar, y tal fue lo que paso por diez veces más.

_-"Parece importante"-_ a lo que vio como Neo suspiro resignada para poner contestar el scroll desde un handfree al parecer, dándose cuenta como una expresión de molestia aparecía en su rostro para luego del parecer de unas palabras esta cambiara a una de resignación _\- "¿todo bien?"._

_-"Tengo que irme"-_ mostrando con su rostro que realmente no quería irse, para luego iluminársele al sacar un pequeño papel - _"aquí esta mi..."._

Pero deteniéndose ya que ambos escucharon como unos autos de policía se acercaban rápidamente.

-¿Explosiones?- y saliendo a toda prisa de la heladería seguido de cerca de Neo, viendo ambos como una persecución se acercaba rápidamente donde estaban - ¡Tengo que avisarle a Beacon!

Esto hizo que la chiquita parpadeara, para luego pasarle la voz jalando un poco la manga de Jaune, lo cual capto su atención rápidamente - _"¿Eres un huntman?"_

-¿Eh?, bueno, soy uno en entrenamiento-

Esto hizo que el rostro de Neo se iluminara, para extrañeza del joven - _"¿tienes tu aura desbloqueada?"_ \- recibiendo esta vez una lenta afirmación, era obvio que Jaune no entendía el propósito de las preguntas - _"Coje esto"_ \- entregándole una cadena al joven.

Jaune tomó la cadena sin pensarlo realmente, mirándolo en confusión, para luego volver su vista pero para su sorpresa Neo no se encontraba en ningún lado, y justo en ese momento una pickup paso a su lado a toda velocidad, aunque no para Jaune ya que en la parte trasera de esta se encontraba una muy sonriente Neo con la cual cruzo miradas por unos segundos.

Y en esos segundos el joven huntman en entrenamiento noto algo mas, algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre, en la mano de Neo se encontraba una muy familiar cadena - oh demoni... - no terminando lo que iba a decir ya que de la nada fue jalado por la susodicha cadena - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Devuelta al tiempo real, el joven Arc ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la persecución había sucedido, lo que si había tomado cuenta es de todas las cosas con las que su cuerpo había colisionado.

Varios árboles, algunos automóviles, uno que otro camión, quien sabe cuántos tachos de basura, un...bueno, muchas cosas más la verdad, por otro lado aparentemente tenía un cuerpo muy resistente, ya que fuera de su destruida ropa, se encontraba relativamente bien.

-¡HUNTRESS!-

Ese definitivamente fue Roman, haciendo que alzara la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y para su alivio se trataba de su autoproclamada tía Glynda, que no se encontraba muy feliz, es más si el enorme camión sobre su cabeza indicaba algo... espera, ¿camión? - NO, TÍA GLYNDA ESPER...

Jaune no supo mas luego de eso, solo una extraña sensación y el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose.

Varias horas después el joven Arc por fin empezó a recuperar la conciencia -...eso por lo menos tira al tacho la teoría de que soy invulnerable - sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encontraba con mucho dolor -ouch - dejando de moverse al sentir las conocida punzadas relacionadas con el dolor, decidiendo que mejor era ver donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que notó Jaune fue que habían muchos posters de helados, chicos en ropa ajustada y por alguna razón chicos en ropa ajustada bañados en helado - extraño.

Escuchando a los segundo como una puerta se abría a su derecha, haciendo voltear su cabeza y casi no creyendo lo que veía - ¿NEO? - era Neo, de eso no cabía duda, pero lo que hizo que el joven gritara del asombro, era que la joven se encontraba vestida totalmente de cuero - ¿eso es un látigo?

Neo por su parte asintió, para luego señalar el techo de donde se encontraba el rubio,

-...¿Como es que me di cuenta?- preguntándose en shock, ya que en el techo se encontraba un gran espejo, y lo que reflejaba el espejo era algo que jamás creería que vería, bueno su reflejo, pero lo que nunca pensó ver era a el mismo vestido unas ropas de cuero que prácticamente no cubrían nada -...siempre son las calladas...

Ante tal comentario Neo solo sonrió mientras caminaba a paso lento donde el Arc, tensando el látigo.

-...yo y mi gran boca...-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de recreaciones el equipo RWPY y JBNR se encontraban claramente preocupados por el rubio, unas mas que otros. Siendo esto interrumpido cuando de la nada Ruby se levanto de golpe.

-¿Ruby?-

-mi sentido de, una mujerzuela quiere hacer algo a Jaune, esta tildando-

-...¿tú qué?- pero no pudiendo decir más al ver como su hermana menor activaba semblance saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto - ¡¿Ruby?!

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les presento una capítulo más que espero les entretenga y les haga reír para pasar un poco de tiempo.**

**Reviews:**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, espero que este también haga lo mismo.**

**Dicho esto, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo!**

**¡Bye bye! :)**


End file.
